


Jolly Sailor Bold

by CrazyDemigod666



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Pirate Patton, Pirate Roman, merman Remus, merman janus, merman virgil, pirate logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:02:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyDemigod666/pseuds/CrazyDemigod666
Summary: Roman, Patton and Logan are pirates captured by a ship out looking to arrest them. Instead of turning them in for the pretty high reward (of which especially Roman was very proud of accumulating) they decide to steal their ship instead, valuables and all, to rub it in that they got bested (really, it was just because of sheer bad luck and someone tipping off their route) .They decide to drop them off in a small rowing boat in the middle of the ocean, too far into the current to make it to the shore they see in the distance, slowly either dying from starvation or dehydration. But that is not what they're worried about.You see, they were planning on searching for a certain place, a hidden, supposedly non existent place filled with riches beyond your imagination. But to get there, you had to pass a notorious bay, even more notorious for ships going under than Shipwreck Cove:Mermaid BayAnd as bad as their luck was, they had one lantern, along with the full moon, ready to bring their marine murderers closer to their boat.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 7
Kudos: 41





	Jolly Sailor Bold

**Author's Note:**

> TW: mentions of killing, drowning and disembowelments, kissing, sexual innuendos cause Remus
> 
> NO R*mR*m!

"Mermaids _don't exist_ " Logan insists, even though his nerves are as frayed as those of his frightened companions.

"Well, shiver me timbers, I didn't know I was non-existent" a voice chirps from the side of the boat.

The three men scream till their lungs give out, the voice gone as soon as it was there.

"Did you _have_ to jinx us, Logan?" Roman swats at him.

"There is _no proof_ that was a mermaid" he says hesitantly, holding onto his glasses for dear life.

"You hear that Remus, no proof whatsoever" a new voice says, and they slowly turn to seen a man leaning inside of their little boat.

"Although, you'd think the tail gives it away, or the fact we appeared from the dark murky waters, don't you think?" the unknown man grins sharp fangs at the trio, draping a golden scaled tail up from the water.

The three men scream again, holding each other tight around the lantern, not in the slightest helping with providing comfort, although it's better than nothing.

"Good heavens, they sure scream a lot" the man, Remus, apparently, sticks a finger in his ear. How he doesn’t tear it open with the claws he has on his fingers is a mystery. Then again, _everything mermaid_ is a mystery to man.

"It's a known tactic for prey to scre-"

"We're _prey_ ???" Patton yelps.

"Why, dearie, you're not exactly predator in these waters, are ya?" Remus swims closer towards him. "Although I have to say, you're one of the cuter ones we've caught. I'd even call you a snack" the merman winks.

"Did the murderous merman just flirt with our first mate?" Roman whispers in Logan's ear.

"I believe this is called ' _playing with your food_ ', captain."

"Oh honey, if we wanted to _play_ with you, we'd let Virgil have some fun with you" the golden eyed merman leans on his elbows, getting closer than is comfortable near them. More importantly, he was _handsome as Hell._

And so was his friend.

"W-who's Virgil?" Roman dares ask.

"Ooh, hear that Janus? He wants to get to know Virgie," Remus grins a fanged grin.

"That's a pretty name" Roman mutters under his breath, sadly not soft enough to go unnoticed.

"Yours isn't too bad either, captain Roman", Janus tips the hat from his head, diving backwards and sending it upwards until in lands on his head moments after. "But if you're so interested in our little brother, why not call him?"

"Call him?" Logan asks carefully. "Why would we call upon another one of you?"

Remus hisses, or laughs, Logan supposes, judging by how he casually leans on his arm on the bow.

"Well, three of us, three of you. Seems fair doesn't it?" he circles around the boat, and his emerald scales glitter in the moonlight, enhanced by the light of their lantern. "Besides" he dives under the surface only to reappear next to Patton's face , "I think I would like to claim the eye candy over here. Janus and Virgil can have the rest of you."

"Please don't kill me" Patton whimpers as Remus boops his nose.

"Awww", Janus puts his hands behind his head, slowly swimming up and down, the water eerily calm. "He thinks we're just gonna kill him like that. Adorable."

"So, you're _not_ going to kill us?" Roman asks hopefully.

Janus grins, and god damn it, does it look enchanting even with those fangs and scales.

"That depends" he picks at his nails. "If you entertain us enough. Especially Virgil. If he likes you enough, that really says something."

"Okay, so" Logan moves a little closer, "if we manage to convince you we are... _amusing_ , you won't eat us?"

Janus swims up to him, face closer than was necessary and Logan swore that if he didn't drown in the salty waters he would do so in his golden eyes.

"I never said you weren't already amusing, sailor."

"But, the offer still stands, right?" Patton pulls Logan a little closer inside the boat.

"Won't promise I won't eat you one way or the other" Remus hums as he gently strokes his arm and Patton pretends the redness in his cheeks isn't from how enticing Remus looks but rather from adrenaline.

_Goddamn mermaids_

"Yessss, the offer still stands" Janus lazily swims around the boat, aware of how much Logan is tracking his movements. "So, what do you offer us?"

Roman gestures for his companions to gather closer, trying to steel his nerves.

"You know they will eat us either way, right?" Roman points out.

"Of course, but we don't exactly have a choice" Logan replies.

"You don't know that" Patton looks over his shoulder towards the two mermen, rippling the water around them.

"Maybe they won't if we convince their brother we're not...snacks"

"We don't even know who this Virgil is!" Roman exclaimed.

"You could have just fucking asked" a new voice booms from behind them.

And for the third time that night, the trio screamed.

"Jesus-"

"Fucking-"

_"Christ!"_

"Mind your fucking language!" the voice says.

A glittering array of purples and blues glides near the boat, a tail long and slender, fins rolling like silk. Gold, gems and pearls be damned, they were littered across scales belonging to creatures grinning from ear to ear, having their residence in waters so dark they hid them from mortal eyes. Whether it was a curse or a blessing they were lucky enough to gaze into the eyes of not one, but three of them that night, they did not know for sure.

But for Roman, he was already lost in the eyes of the one before him.

"H-hi" Roman half waved at him.

"So far for impressing Virgil" Logan sighs.

"So, you have decided not to kill these three, then" Virgil yawns, large canines visible as he does so.

"You did ask us not to" Janus tips the hat over his face has he drifts along the surface.

"And when do you ever listen to what I ask of you?" Virgil rolls his eyes.

"We listen to you every time!" Remus swims up to him. "We just never do what you say."

"Hold up, hold up" Logan forms a T with his hands. "You ordered them not to kill us?"

"I made an effort to, yes" Virgil glanced in his direction, and Logan understands how Roman got lost in his violet eyes. "I did not expect them to listen though."

"Oh, okay" Roman straightened his back as he managed to break away his stare. "Not that we're not grateful, but, why, exactly did you spare us?"

Virgil sighed, rolling underneath the boat, sending it slightly adrift as he emerged from the other side

"You don't remember me, do you, Roman?"

"Remember...you?" Roman wondered, looking at his mates for help but finding none. "Have...Have we met before? I'm sure I would have remembered a beautiful merman like you-, I mean, any mermaid really, not that you're just a regular merman, obviously you're gorgeous, but I meant like-. Just-, you know what I mean!" he waved his hands around frantically.

Virgil chuckled, and man, Roman was sure the person who came up with the word 'bubbly' had listened to Virgil laugh to write it down.

"You never saw me like this" Virgil said eventually. "Last time you saw me, or heard me, you were fending off half a dozen men from a sacred pond near-"

"Shadow Valley Bay" Roman finished for him. "The Voice of the Sea" he leaned towards him. "That was you."

Janus clapped his hands, still holding his hat hostage. "Well done, captain, he remembers."

"Roman, you met a mermaid and you didn't even tell us??" Patton stared at him in shock.

"I didn't _meet_ him, I just..." he looked back at the merman. "I was there on a job, before I even had my ship. We were going to find some treasure to help pay off a debt our captain had, but, they were going to ransack that sacred grove, destroy the pond, I just...I couldn't do that. I'm a _pirate_ , not a _brute._ "

He sighed deeply, staring at the glistening rainbow underneath the water. “When I was there, they cornered me, I had nowhere to go, until I heard a voice coming from the water..." He looked at the reflection of the moon, recalling the memory. "So I jumped in."

"You heard a voice calling out of nowhere and you jumped into the water blindly", Logan scoffed. "As expected of you, cap'n."

"Hey, it paid off, didn't it?" he gestured towards Virgil, "I just didn't know the voice belonged to a merman!"

"I can't believe you weren't joking about that, Virgil" Remus cackled. "He actually did jump in after you!"

"When do I ever joke about stuff like that?"

"Usually you don't. Your humour sucks."

Virgil hissed at him, and the trio was suddenly very aware that even though they seemed friendly, the three mermen could easily rip them apart, drown them, or disembowel them, not necessarily in that order.

"Anyway", Logan interrupted the hissy fit. "So you two have met before, I assume you're grateful for Roman fending of the destruction of that sacred place, so, is this, a form of payment?"

"Payment?" Virgil smiled innocently, "Oh no, the payment was us murdering the men that stole your ship." He gestured behind him, and surely enough, they could make out the outlines of their ship laying still.

"I'm not sure what to do with you three though", he circled them once more. "You see, we've already had our meal for months to come."

"Yet, what to do with free breakfast, dinner and dessert?" Janus joined his brother.

"You just freed our ship for us, surely that would not mean anything if you murder us now?" Patton chided.

"Hmm, true, true. I suppose, we could still hold you up to your end of the deal", Remus now completed the trio of yellow, purple and green dancing around the little rowing boat

"Entertain?" Roman asked, already getting distracted by the colours in the water.

_"Entertain"_ the mermen mused.

"What should we do" Logan whispered frantically, "we don't know what they like!"

Slowly but surely, they noticed a low humming surrounding them, the melody soothing and charming in the silence of night.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carefully did stray_

"They're singing" Patton gasped. "Guys, they want us to sing."

"It seems so, but, is this a good idea?" Logan leaned towards the first mate.

Roman got up, carefully walking to the center of the boat as to not fall overboard.

"Captain?" they asked

_"Down by the walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay"_ he gestured to the two of them.

Logan crept over, sighing as he did so.

_"Conversing with a young lad, who seemed to be in pain"_

Patton moved to the other side, eyeing the mermen warily as they continued their harmony.

_"Saying William when you go I fear, you'll ne'er return again."_

_**My heart is pierced by cupid** _

_**I disdain all glittering gold** _

The sailors each spread out, balancing the boat best as they could while keeping track of the song and the movements in the water, the merman each getting closer.

_**There is nothing can console me** _

Patton locked eyes with deep green emeralds, feeling his knees get weak.

_**But my jolly sailor bold** _

Glittering gold met with ice cold blue, framed behind thin glass slates.

_**There is nothing can console me** _

Roman fought to keep his mind from wondering as the violet irises kept their gaze upon him, unaware of the hands cupping his face as those eyes crept closer.

As they drawled out the last notes, the trio felt their gaze wondering downwards, until they had sang their last words, silenced by another set of lips that carried out the remaining words, and the cold of the sea engulfing them.

\---------------------------------------------------------  
[Epilogue]

Roman woke up coughing, gasping for air as he rolled around the wooden deck. A deck that was spacious enough for him to roll upon. A deck that was definitely not there underneath him last time he was awake. He looked around, finding Logan and Patton passed out next to him.

"Logan, wake up!" he kicked him gently in his side.

"Mermaids!" he yelped, sitting upright in an instant and waking Patton up with him.

"Where?" he looked around, disappointingly finding not the sea, but the wooden railing of a ship around him.

"Are we", Roman got up sluggishly, holding himself up on the railing. "Are we on our ship?"

A quick glance around confirmed his assumption, and he moved over to check his surroundings. He saw the ship was leaving Mermaid Bay, leaving the stretch of sea behind them at a slow, comfortable pace.

"Did we-", he glanced at his friends, "last night...Virgil?"

"Janus?"

"Remus" Patton hummed.

"But we-"

"In the water-"

"Hat" Patton pointed to Roman's head, clearly missing his hat.

"Nah" Roman waved it aside, instead taking his place behind the helm and ordering the others to check for anything unusual, setting course for the closest port they could find.

In the distance, glittering scales of yellow, green and purple basked in the sun upon the rocks:

_**But my jolly sailor bold** _


End file.
